Fuyō
is a kunoichi from Amegakure and a teammate of Ajisai and Suiren. Personality If need be, she would assist shinobi from other villages if it meant she and her teammates would survive. Appearance Fuyō has long black hair that covers the entire left side of her face. She has purple eyes that are half open, giving her a lazy expression. Fuyō wears a violet long-sleeved dress with purple pants and shinobi sandals. In addition to her outfit, she has a light violet sash draped over her right shoulder and a yellow choker. Her forehead protector is covered by her bangs around her forehead. Abilities Fuyō is a skilled sensory-type kunoichi, personally tasked by Konan to search for a jinchūriki during the Chūnin Exams with the help of Suiren. Her sensory prowess enables her to sense the exact amount chakra a person has. She wields an umbrella, which can use to make it rain senbon or to defend against taijutsu attacks. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Some time after Nagato took control of Amegakure, Fuyō and her teammates were sent to Konohagakure to join in the early Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Sunagakure. As per the orders of Konan, Fuyō and her team were to keep quiet about Hanzō's demise and during the exam gather as much intel as possible about shinobi with especially high chakra levels in the possibility they are jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 404 Once arriving in Konohagakure for the first exam, Fuyō and her teammates were randomly split into different rooms, with her being placed in room 2 to take the written test. The proctor, Shikamaru Nara, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. As her teammates knew of her sensor-abilities, they signalled with their fingers what question they would each take.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Ultimately, Neji Hyūga devised a plan to allow everyone to pass the exam; striking on the wall to let everyone know which question each room should answer. After time was up and everyone answered, Shikamaru informed them of a final question. They had to decided who on their team they would sacrifice in a situation that requires a decoy. Ultimately, Fuyō and her team saw through this question as a test of loyalty and kept the question unanswered, allowing them to advance in the exams. Afterwards, another proctor — Temari, explained that there were too many people for the next exam, so as a preliminary round, the first 30 teams to make it to Sunagakure, where the next exam would be held, would qualify to continue.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Her team were among the 30 teams to make it. The following day after their night at the checkpoint, the second exam was announced to be held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 On the second day of the exam, Fuyō's team encountered Team Komugi and fled after they realised a jinchūriki wasn't amongst their team. The following day, Fuyō and her team continued looking for shinobi of high chakra levels as ordered and eventually came across Team Guy. When realising their chakra levels weren't high enough to be jinchūriki, they attempted to retreat, only for their enemies to follow with the intent of taking their scroll. As the fight continued within a ruins, the ground collapsed, swallowing Ajisai and Tenten. While agreeing with the other Konoha-nin to call off the battle as their teammates were more important, Fuyō and Suiren decided to rescue their own teammate alone. While searching for their teammate, she and Suiren are confronted by Team Komugi again. She and Suiren were at disadvantage in numbers as Ajisai was missing from the group. As the enemy team attacked, she and Suiren tried not to engage but defend as their umbrella weapons were torn from their last encounter with Team Guy. Suddenly, Lee and Neji appeared before them to give them support as they made a truce. Not liking the odds, Team Komugi scurried off. She and Suiren agree to work together with the Konoha-nin to find each other's teammate. After locating their teammates through their chakra signatures inside one of the ruin's temple, they realised that the way out for them was blocked by sand and rubble. Fūyo was about to use an explosive tag, but was told by Neji not to do so as it would cause more of a cave in. However, the blockade was soon washed away by Tenten. With both teams now reunited with their respective teammate, they promised each other to meet in the third phase, and parted ways. Naruto: Shippūden episode 405 Following the controversy of the second exam, it was decided by Gaara that the third exam would be cancelled this year and a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to Amegakure, Konan was pleased with Fuyō's team report and promoted them. The three chūnin were then sent on an S-rank mission — a mission that led to her teammate Ajisai's death. It is unknown if Fuyō and Suiren also found their end during the mission or survived it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * Written as "芙蓉", "Fuyō" means "cotton rose". References pt-br:Fuyō